wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flosstia Cones
Flosstia Cones is a new racer from the game Sugar Rush. She came with an extension pack to the game which included 9 new racers, and she is the prominent leader of the new racers. She is based on cotton candy, her fans are mini candy floss cones and she drives a kart called the "Carnivroom". Bio "This bubblegum blowing babe is a down-to-earth party animal who has a serious need for speed and thrill. She's very proud of her big poofy hair and vibrant attitude, which she can't help but boast a little to the other racers! With a quick wit and sharp tongue, Flosstia is certainly one of the fastest and fiercest on the racetrack!" Appearance Flosstia is a slim girl with peach coloured skin and blue eyes. Her most recognizable feature is her enormous, light pink fluffy hair which resembles cotton candy. She also wears a cotton candy cone on her head which is striped white and grey. Her cone hat's pattern matches her T-shirt, which is also striped white and grey. She wears a pinkish-purple jacket with white streaks. Her sleeves, collar and socks are made of cotton candy, similar to Adorabeezle's fluffy sleeves, collar and leggings. Flosstia wears pinkish-purple tights and white and grey boots. She is often seen blowing bubblegum bubbles and chewing gum. Role in the game When the racers were first added to the game, Flosstia was "the popular kid" who believed she could beat anyone on the racetrack. This made her quite competitive and boastful to the other racers. However, over time, Flosstia learnt that its important not to get too caught up in the game, and competition should remain friendly and peaceful. She is good friends with the other 8 racers who came with the extension pack, but she is mostly seen with Harry , Smartiepants and Fizzabella . Flosstia is one of the fastest and feircest racers on the racetrack (like Taffyta and Vanellope), so she often gets a place on the roster and sometimes wins the Sugar Rush Cup. Kart Flosstia's kart, the "Carnivroom", is a long, sharp cotton candy cone with cotton candy coming out of it. It is striped grey and white, like her cone hat, and has thick, pinkish-purple wheels. It also has cotton candy cones as exhaust pipes. Her kart is one of the fastest in the game but it's speed doesn't match it's handling. "Carnivroom" is a cross between the words "vroom" and "carnival", as cotton candy is usually sold at carnivals (or "carnivore"). Trivia *She has a japanese name:フロスーティア コーンズ Gallery IMG 0386.jpg|link=Flosstia Cones IMG_0343.JPG|Flosstia next to the Carnivroom|link=Flosstia Cones 2013-03-07 16.41.32.jpg|very early design of Flosstia|link=Flosstia Cones carnivoom.png|very early design of the Carnivroom|link=Flosstia Cones IMG_0392.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers added to Sugar Rush. IMG 0508.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers genderbent. Flosstia's male name is 'Flosswell' haliboot_icon_set_by_geovanni_eklipz-d67q7mo.gif|Icon set by Geovanni-Eklipz. Flosstia is 2nd from right _art_trade__flosstia_cones_by_invader_bliz-d695pfe.jpg|by invader-bliz|link=Flosstia Cones the_picture_said_it_all__by_asksweetstickeh-d6bo0dk.png|by AskSweetStickeh (a.k.a. Citrusella Flugpucker)|link=Flosstia Cones image_by_gabby_the_glitch-d6cpm82.jpg|by Gabby-the-Glitch _art_trade__harry_and_flosstia_by_invader_bliz-d6denz0.jpg|by invader-bliz Art Trade - Grown Up Flosstia.png|by Wreck-itEve105 HNI 0009.jpg|by Toffetia123 tumblr_m7mph846I31rtsh9do1_400.jpg|Cotton candy / candy floss Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Females Category:Sugar Rush Category:Racers Category:Sweetie Rush Racers Category:Haliboot's characters